Into the Rabbit Hole
by Fett
Summary: well you know basic matrix story that has nothing to do with the movies seen through the eyes of yours truley oh and more chapters to come what more can I write?


Legal Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix or me for that matter or anything else including Spam and or the skateboard company world industries so just back off with the lawsuits ok  
  
Who would have thought that the matrix was a computer program? Only a few of us realize it is and those can only hope to be freed. You really want to know how I was unplugged? Ok I will tell you but it's not your great heroic story but it's not your everyday adventure either.  
I had always known something was out there...something weird about this world it just didn't make sense. I was you average 18 year old basically; loved to skateboard and play soccer had sort of long brown hair that curled at the tips loved the color black. Ok so maybe I wasn't normal I mean I never really fit in with any group except for a few friends I would have from time to time. The only thing different about them and me was my question, "What is the Matrix?" It was about when I was 15 I started finding things about this "Matrix" but I just couldn't find out what it was exactly. Oh and by the way the names Clayton MacLeod, but I went by the name Retro on the net.  
Every one who is unplugged hopes that a rebel will get to you first but I wasn't so lucky. There I am minding my own business walking down the street when a black car pulls up in front of me at the cross walk and a man in a black suit and a weird kind of earpiece stepped out. At first I sort of freaked because you know I wasn't exactly clean on the criminal record but then again I never did anything that bad. "Can ya move I need to get by dudes."  
"I'm sorry Mr. MacLeod but your going to have to come with us."  
"What the hell I haven't done anything wrong for the past six months you can pull any thing on me." So I ran, skateboarded actually, as fast as I could go but right when I thought I had lost him another, looking almost exactly the same as the first one, jumped from behind the corner and grabbed me and my skateboard and threw us in the car.  
"What is this? Where are you taking me?" No answer, then I looked around windows and door locked...just great so I tried to break the window with my skateboard. Almost made it except that only made them madder and so they had to hold me down. Finally, we got to a building and they took me to a empty room except there was a metal table and two metal chairs while the room was painted a green color. Then the first man that had stopped me on the street sat down. He identified himself only as "Smith."  
"If you may or may not know we've been watching you now for a few months, Mr. MacLeod."  
"So you've been stalking me is that it? You know you don't look like police officers so then I think ill press charges for this."  
"I assure you there will be no need for that for you see we are the police. As I was saying, we have been watching you because you've been researching things on the internet that are off limits to civilians, things about know terrorists. Now we know you did not mean anything by this and we are willing to drop charges on all of your "encounters" with the police if you are willing to help us."  
"You know I don't really care what you guys have to say, what I do is my business and I don't see a warrant so that only makes me want to report you more now if you'll excuse me and my skateboard we want to get back home."  
"You disappoint me Mr. MacLeod but I do hope that you'll find yourself eye to eye with my proposal."  
"Ya sure whatever," and then I walked out.  
That night I had a dream about those men in the black suits and they grabbed me and took me in their car again. Only this time they did not look so happy. They took out a case which inside looked like metal cork screws but only turned out to be worse. Now we all know what a bug looks like and most of us never want to see one of those again let alone have one inside you. Anyway I woke up thinking what I always did, "Man my dreams just get weirder and weirder." The next day wasn't much better I got fired from my job at a coffee shop for one being late again, and two mixing up the orders and falling asleep at the counter. Oh well I never really liked that job anyway. You all are all probably wondering when will I get to the action when do I get unplugged. Soon, soon just be patient. Then I got a call on my cell and looked at the caller ID "Great no number I bet some one *69ing me again...just what I need right now one of my friends pranking me but I guess I could use a Laugh. Hello?"  
"Hello Retro now I must be quick since the line is tapped"  
"Who is this?"  
"I can't reveal that to you right now but if you want to find out come to the old abandoned warehouse on Biser Street at 8 pm. Bring no one." Then they hung up.  
"Man my life is messed up."  
So I went there (I mean wouldn't you hey it could be something good). I opened the door and walked inside. "Hello? I'm here just like you said." Then a man dressed in back and a red tie walked into the light.  
"Hello Retro I've been waiting for you."  
"What did I miss? You didn't say anything about a costume party and who are you anyway?"  
"I am Ares and I'm on here to help but first we need to do something."  
"We?" Just then another person this time in gray and black stepped out from behind a crate and pointed a gun at me. "What the, what is this."  
"Only to protect us don't worry." Then he took out a weird looking gun thing and said "Take off your shirt." The he stuck it on me and told me to relax. Uh huh ya I've got a gun on me I don't know what the hell is going on here and now there's this thing that looks like its gonna stick a hole through me on my stomach. After that the electrical shock and the few seconds before that bug thing came out. "What!? That cant be real it was only a dream."  
"That was no dream but now that we have that out of the way you can relax."  
Then he gave me the whole "Matrix talk" and gave me the choice between the red and blue pills. Of course, I took the red one who wouldn't. He took me into another room after that where some computers were set up and some other junk. The man in the gray was sitting at the computers doing something along with a woman looking at some monitors. Ares then told me the red pill I took was to disrupt my input output signal but I had no clue what he was talking about and I sat down in the chair. Then you know you touch the mirror thing that silver covers your body and you wake up hairless and naked in pink slime with tubes attached to you. Not much a shock right? Well where are you from? Well it gets better if that wasn't enough you see that millions if not more of others are asleep in those containers. Then a robot flew up, grabbed me, and unscrewed the big plug in my head talk about pain and I sorta blacked out for a second. And soon the rest of the tubes followed god I never wanna go through that again.  
"What next?" It hurt to talk but why I had been talking 16 years of my life. And wouldn't you know the tube drained and I went for a ride into a big pool of water...or so I thought it was. I tried to swim but I just couldn't (man what was with this world) either that pill was making me really stoned or that dude Ares screwed me over. So right when I gave up a giant claw grabbed me and pulled me up and that's the last I remember until I was in a metal room that looked like a ship maybe with people looking at me. Then I saw Ares and he said "Congratulations Retro you made it to the real world. 


End file.
